Decisiones y consecuencias
by solikeRAWR
Summary: Él era mi vida, él había cambiado mi mundo, sin él no habrían más opciones, pero había llegado el momento de decidir, y Edward no era la opción que había escogido. Lugar en eclipse. One-shot Bella&Jacob&Edward.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca hubiera pensado que era posible sentir un dolor tan intenso, el agujero en mi pecho se abría de nuevo y me desgarraba. Era mucho peor que antes, esta vez no había cambio. Él era mi vida, él había cambiado mi mundo, sin él no habrían más opciones, pero había llegado el momento de decidir y Edward no era la opción que había escogido.

Pronuncié las palabras que jamás imaginaría pronunciar.

Me miró, en estado de shock, con los ojos fijos en mí, sin moverse, y una máscara de dolor grabada en su rostro de mármol. Me recordó al sufrimiento que Jane le había provocado aquel día en Italia, pero aumentado y causado por mí, lo que hacía que me sintiera peor de lo que me había sentido en los últimos días. Finalmente volvió en sí y trató de recuperarse, pero en su voz se reflejaba la pena que trataba de esconder.

- E…Esta bien. –Respiró profundo y me miró.- Eso es lo que quieres, Bella, y te dije que lo entendería. – Trató de sonreír pero sólo consiguió algo parecido a una mueca. Su voz sonaba tensa, triste y contenida todo a la vez en una voz de terciopelo. – Está bien. – Edward no sabía que más decir, me impresionaba. Estaba completamente congelado.

No pude soportarlo. Me desarmé.

Ni siquiera lo noté, pero en menos de un segundo ahí estaba él, rodeándome con sus brazos, consolándome y protegiéndome como lo hacía desde que nos conocimos, mientras yo sollozaba y le pedía perdón, recostada sobre su pecho.

-No llores, Bella, está bien. Cálmate, cariño, esto es lo que tu quieres, y lo entiendo. Tranquila, tranquila.- Repetía mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos. - Tranquila, todo estará… – Se le escapó un suspiro y en ese momento me sentí pequeña, como una niña, con mucho que aprender. – Todo estará bien.

-Nada está bien, nada está bien. –Dije entre sollozos. – Te debo tanto, diste tanto por mí y yo solo, si pudieras comprender, es que no puedo… Oh, Edward, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

-Calma, calma, todo estará bien.- Me besó el pelo y lo sentí aspirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de mi fragancia, mi prohibida fragancia, como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerlo otra vez.

Estaba a punto de disculparme de nuevo cuando sentí que se separaba de mí, delicadamente, de la misma manera que me había tratado siempre, como si fuera una suave y frágil muñeca de porcelana. Dio un inaudible y lento paso hacia atrás, levanté la cara y pude ver en sus ojos claramente que le costó alejarse de mí. También me costó a mi dejarlo ir, de mí se desprendió una parte de mi corazón, de mi ser, y se quedó con él, para siempre. En cada lágrima que derramaba caía un recuerdo que me perforaba. En su pecho quedó plasmado un posible futuro juntos que nunca podría ser.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jacob? Ya se hace tarde.- Dijo Edward. Aún estábamos en el prado, en nuestro prado, y Jake me había hecho prometer que le concedería aunque fuera unos pocos minutos luego de esta conversación. Necesitaría esos minutos con él después de esto.

-No. Yo, yo lo haré.- Me sequé las lágrimas que aún se apresuraban a correr por mis mejillas. Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla el celular, luego recordé que le pertenecía a Edward, ya no era mío.

Respiré profundo, no podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir con mi dolor, ya tenía bastante con lo que le había hecho. Extendí la mano.

-Eh, ¿Me lo prestas?- Dije con voz monótona, antes de que mis emociones volvieran a descontrolarle, prefería ahogarlas, encerrarlas en un cajón y pasarle llave.

Me miró fijamente, como si lo estuviera insultando.

-Bella, claro que puedes usarlo, es tuyo, no lo quiero de vuelta.- Él también extendió su brazo pero para cerrar con su mano la mía en un puño con el teléfono adentro de ella.

Hice algo que suponía ser una media sonrisa y empecé a marcar el número de Jake. No había terminado de repicar la primera vez y atendió, eso me hizo sonreír más auntenticamente, pero no lo suficiente para que se notara.

- Bella, Bella, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me necesitas? ¿Te busco? Espera, ¿Dónde están?- Dijo Jacob, con su áspera y cálida voz.

- Relájate, Jake, Edward me llevar a casa, puedes esperar allá.- Me di cuenta de que sería posiblemente la última vez que eso pasara. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, adiós control de emociones.

- Oh, rayos, no suenas muy bien. Está bien, saldré ahora mismo y esperaré allá.- Escuché algo parecido a una camisa rasgándose y luego colgó.

Miré a Edward.

-Gracias. De verdad, yo lo siento, no puedo siquiera darte una explicaión.- No tenía idea de que otra cosa decir. Mi cerebro y mi corazón, cuando éste aún estaba en buen estado, había estado trabajando en conjunto para ayudarme a decidir y creía que estaban en lo correcto, había tomado una decisión, ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a describir círculos con su pulgar. Ése tacto frío ya no debía sentirse tan familiar. Me miró a los ojos y me traspasó con su mirada.

-Bella, no quiero que te sientas culpable, y mucho menos que busques explicaciones porque no hay nadie a quien se las debas dar. Fue tu decisión y te dije que la aceptaría, sólo que…- Titubeó. Mi ojos se humedecieron.- Bueno, es difícil hacerse a la idea de no verte dormir de nuevo, o hacerte sonrojar, ni escuchar el sonido de tu corazón tan cerca, aunque estoy seguro de que serán recuerdos que me perseguirán por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, Bella, te amaré siempre. Te esperaré y recordaré el resto de mi existencia, aunque nunca llegues, pero mientras tengas la oportunidad, quiero que estés conciente que tienes un lugar a donde volver. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quién. – No dejó de mirarme fijamente en todo el tiempo.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente, recorrió mi tabique con sus labios y terminó con otro pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz.

Las lágrimas encontraban su rumbo de nuevo por mis mejillas.

- Te quiero, Edward, de verdad te amo.- Susurré con mi patetica voz quebrada.

Usó sus dedos para secar algunas de las interminables gotas saladas que de mis ojos brotaban y el dolor que exhibió su voz al recordar esa frase que había usado hacía tanto tiempo me dejó paralizada.

-Bella, eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.


End file.
